Nothing
by Uadyet
Summary: Oswald era tu amigo. Lacie el motivo de tu existencia. Y los habías perdido a los dos. Viñeta.


**Titulo**: Nothing

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, yo sólo hago esto por diversión, no me dan _money_ por escribir.

**Parejas/Personajes**: Jack Vasselius, Miranda Barma. Mención de otros.

**Advertencias**: Angst, _spoilers_ de toda la trama de Jack, Jack!centric, percepción extraña del personaje.

* * *

—_¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?_

—_Lacie está muerta. La mate con mis propias manos._

* * *

La sala secreta de Mirada siempre huele a sangre. Te repugna y tus entrañas se retuercen por el hedor a muerte. ¿Cuántas veces pensaste en no regresar allí? Muchas. Creías que una vez consiguieras lo que habías buscado con tanto anhelo simplemente la matarías. Un accidente, dirían. Se lo merecía, pensarían. Después de todo, ¿quién echaría de menos a la reina de corazones? Nada salió como planeaste y, es curioso, ver como ahora sientes alivio por no haberla matado. También es graciosa la razón por la que no lo hiciste.

Nunca habías matado a nadie. Robaste, vendiste tu cuerpo al mejor postor e hiciste un montón de cosas moralmente incorrectas para llegar a Lacie pero nunca matate. ¿Hubieras matado por Lacie? Sí, pero nunca fue necesario. Miranda no te amenazó con delatarte. La habrías matado de hacerlo. Al principio, porque Oswald era el hermano de Lacie y su muerte probablemente la habría entristecido (no estás seguro, en realidad, nunca estuviste seguro de nada con Lacie) y tú no querías eso. Al final, porque era tu amigo. Miranda una herramienta. Tú también eras su herramienta, por supuesto.

Un intercambio. Cómplices. Más nunca amigos.

Oswald era tu amigo. Lacie el motivo de tu existencia.

Y los habías perdido a los dos.

* * *

—_Ahora soy el cabeza de la familia Baskerville, Jack. Debes llamarme Glen._

* * *

Glen destruyó a Oswald. _Glen_ asesinó a Lacie. ¿Por qué ibas a matar a Miranda por _él_? Lo que Miranda haga con su cabeza te da igual, como si quiere colgarla en su dormitorio como trofeo de caza. No te importa lo que le pase, no te importa lo que le pase a nadie, ni siquiera te importa lo que te pase a ti. ¿Por qué debería importarte? Has perdido los motivos de tu existencia, ¿qué te queda? ¿Casarte con alguna mujer noble y repelente? ¿Formar una familia que no quieres ni necesitas? ¿Asistir a fiestas y sonreír como un pelele? ¿Urdir intrigas? ¿Criticar al resto de nobles con lengua venenosa como una vulgar maruja?

¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Son motivos suficientes para soportar el dolor que este mundo te ofrece?

Observas el nuevo cuerpo sobre la piedra. La nueva víctima de la duquesa de Barma. De él proviene ese inmundo olor y te preguntas, mientras observas la sangre deslizarse por el limpio corte del decapitado dónde veía Lacie lo hermoso de ese mundo. Tú solo ves un mundo retorcido y negro, una caja de Pandora abierta y sin esperanza, una tierra sombría y mentirosa. Y no puedes amarlo. No puedes amar el mundo dónde la hija de Lacie está encerrada en una torre, no puedes amar el mundo dónde Gilbert se convertirá en Glen y matará a Vincent porque tiene los ojos rojos. Porque es un niño del infortunio.

Aún recuerdas la conversación que tuviste con Revis, ¿verdad?

* * *

—_Antes de morir, embaracé a Lacie._

* * *

En sí, no te molestó el hecho de que hubiera tenido relaciones con ella. Tu obsesión con ella siempre ha rozado más lo platónico que lo pasional después de todo. Pero te pareció cruel. Porque Revis sabía lo que iba a pasar. Porque Revis sabía que ella iba a morir. Que ella nunca vería a Alice. Y si no le rompiste todos los huesos de la cara en ese momento es porque sabías que no iba a servir de nada. Por eso creíste ciegamente en sus palabas, ¿qué otra cosa te quedaba? ¿Qué otra cosa te queda? ¿Alice? ¿Vincent? Niños del infortunio que los Baskerville asesinarán tarde o temprano.

¿Gilbert? ¿Acaso quedará algo de él cuando se convierta en el cabeza de los Baskerville?

¿_Glen_?

Cierras los ojos durante unos segundos y delineas con tus dedos el contorno de una de las tantas hachas que había en aquella sala. Y es entonces cuando la oyes, la puerta abrirse. Dibujas tu mejor sonrisa cuando ella aparece frente a ti.

—Buenos noches, señorita Miranda, me gustaría que me hiciera un pequeño favor.

_Después de todo, ya no te queda nada que perder._

* * *

_**Fiu**, _creo que esto se puede catalogar en una de las tantas cosas raras que he escrito en mi vida. En fin, me puse al día con Pandora Hearts en tres días y aquí está este pequeño escrito que se me ocurrió hace poco ya que Jack se me hace tan... trágico que necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
